


Two Lines and Fifteen Minutes Later

by cadkitten



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: Body Modification, Cumshot, Drug Use, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao gets off on the oddest things, and then takes Mizuki for a trip with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lines and Fifteen Minutes Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoshimmystarox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xoshimmystarox).



> For xoshimmystarox, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest. Prompt: not too angsty, Mao's throat piercing prominent  
> I know this is probably not at all what you'd had in mind, but it's all I could get out with this song.  
> Song: "Metal Heart" by Garbage

Mao settled back into the booth, his world feeling a hell of a lot better than it had fifteen minutes before. He pulled his shuttered glasses down over his eyes and waved a hand idly in front of his face. The voices of his band mates drifted to him, seeming to come from a significant distance away.

This wasn't a normal state of being for him. In fact, it wasn't even something that occurred every now and then. This was a first, a try at something new to make him feel a little more alive inside.

He let his hand fall back to his lap. He gasped as Mizuki's hand came to a rest on his arm. He bit back a moan as the other man moved closer.

"You okay?" Worry filled the other man's voice as he pressed hard against him.

Mao basked in it, allowing the other's body to move closer and almost greedily taking in all that it provided. "Fine," the word was gasped out as his body thrummed with the radiating pleasure from Mizuki's touches. He couldn't focus anymore. He just wanted more - more of Mizuki's hands, more of his breath, more of everything.

He reached over, grasping Mizuki's wrist and hauling him out of the booth with him, completely ignoring the other man's protests and the confused looks of their band mates. They reached the street corner and Mao instantly headed for the first neon sign he saw for a piercing and tattoo parlor. He could feel the rush of the substance in his system driving him forward. They entered the shop and he instantly pointed at his throat and chest. "I want to be pierced, here and here." He displayed a rather large grin, despite that fact that the girl in front of him was a little foggy.

She turned away from him, then settled a form in front of him with a pen. "Fill this out. Genie will come out in a minute." She pushed a button and then lazily popped her gum.

Mao filled out the form, his handwriting worse than usual as he scrawled his info across the surface of the page. His other hand still had a firm hold on Mizuki, who wasn't saying a word. He wondered for a moment if maybe he just couldn't hear him anymore and stared intently at him until Mizuki cocked his head.

"What?"

Mao looked away, smiling like an idiot. "Nothing." He shoved the form back at the girl just as a busty lady emerged from the back rooms. She reached out, opening his shirt and examining him, then nodded and turned away, motioning for him to follow. He did, dragging Mizuki along with him into the room.

He settled back into the piercing chair and waited as she prepped him, then pierced his chest. Mao arched into the touch, moaning almost absurdly as the needle pierced his skin. It felt so fucking good. His nerve endings hummed in appreciation as the piercing slid through his stretched skin. She settled the ball on the other end and then pressed a gauze pad to the area and held it there. She was talking, but Mao didn't even hear it, his lips parted and his breathing ragged. His cock was hard and aching in his pants already, telling him just how much it was enjoying this pain.

Mizuki's hand came down to hold the gauze in place and Mao almost purred, his eyes falling on the other man as the lady prepped him for the second piercing. When he felt the needle pressed to his skin, he held his breath and stayed still. The instant it slid through, shockwaves of pleasure slammed through his body and his cock jumped in his pants. If only he'd be getting a third piercing, he knew that would have thrown him hurtling over the edge.

The piercing slid home and she doctored that one as well, screwing the metal ball on and taking Mizuki's hand away. This time he could hear her saying the price and he took out more than enough to cover it, pressing it into her hand and promptly leaving, pulling Mizuki along with him, rushing for the privacy of darkness, heedless of where it was. He found the alley behind the establishment, shoving the other man against the wall and immediately kissing him, grinding his body hard against Mizuki's.

When he pulled away, Mizuki was staring at him wide-eyed. "Mao?"

Mao just stared at him and slid his hands under the other man's shirt as he ground his hips forcefully against him. He moaned low in his throat. "So hard... fuck." He thrust his pelvis needily against Mizuki's body, his aching cock enjoying the friction but wanting more. When he could feel that the other was just as hard as him, he pulled back, quickly unzipping them both and then grasping both shafts in his hand, pumping furiously as his hips bucked in desperation.

Mizuki made little noises deep in his throat, clinging to the other man for dear life, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Mao's sides as he strained against the other's touches. He'd never thought he'd get a chance like this, that he'd be with Mao so intimately, and it meant the world to him.

Mao's hips bucked jerkily, his cock pulling out of his fist and plunging back in, his flesh sliding along Mizuki's. He'd never felt something so incredible in his life. It felt like heaven, to have his body throbbing in pleasure and pain, the friction of skin against skin feeling like the end of the Earth. He pounded his cock into his fist forcefully, jerking his hand a little to give Mizuki something as well.

It wasn't but a few short thrusts later and he was exploding, his cock spurting his release all over Mizuki's throbbing flesh. He milked himself dry and then dropped to his knees, nuzzling the other man's erection and finally taking it into his mouth, sucking furiously as his head bobbed fast over his length. Mizuki tensed within seconds and came hard in his mouth, crying out loudly as he did.

Mao swallowed all that the other man gave him, tasting the mixture of his own release and Mizuki's. It wasn't his first time on his knees like this, but it was the first time he'd actually enjoyed the act. He licked lightly at the tip of the other's cock and then slid back up, fastening his pants and watching as Mizuki did the same.

He grinned at the other man and then pulled him along, back out of the alley, wiping his hand on the side of his jeans and not giving a shit that the rest of the world would see his cum staining his pant leg. He simply re-entered the bar, plopping down beside the other members and grinning at them, not bothering to answer their questions, only letting them float past as his mind moved on and his fingers closed around a cool bottle of beer.

Mizuki sat beside him, his wrist still in Mao's harsh grip, a perplexed look on his face and his heart hammering in his chest. His eyes met those of his band mates and he instantly felt horrible for what he'd done. He looked away, picking up his half-empty beer and draining it, signaling for another. This would numb it all... right?

**The End**  



End file.
